A New Day To Remember
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Jack learns about a special holiday when he visit Jamie for the last time before summer starts and decides to celebrate it. Or, in which Jack and North become closer thanks to a day nether of them have celebrated before. My Father's Day special. Enjoy.


_**Dedicated to my dad, who has supported me through everything and constantly reminds me and my friends of Santa Claus. **_

_**Also dedicated to our service men and women, who give their lives for our freedom, and to their families, who give so much for our country. I hope you have a Happy Father's Day and are able to see your loved ones today in some way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Rise of the Guardians characters, places, or references in this story. All I own is the plot line and the idea of Jack's gift. Enjoy and have a Happy Father's Day.**_

Jack was nervous. Here he was, standing in front of North's study door with his fist raised in a knocking motion, a bright blue present wrapped haphazardly behind his back. Today was a special day for humans apparently. He hadn't realized it until he made a quick stop to visit Jamie before summer took full control of the Northern hemisphere. There, Jamie explained what today was.

"_Hey Jamie! You there?" Jack yelled through the open window of Jamie's bedroom, a habit that the 10 year old boy had started a while ago so that Jack could pop in whenever. Said boy sat up from his bed suddenly and gave Jack a small smile._

"_Hey Jack. I didn't think you would show up. You know, it being summer and all that." Jamie replied softly. He was holding a picture that Jack had seen on his wall before but never paid any attention to._

"_What's wrong Buddy?" Jack asked, crouching on Jamie's desk. The boy seemed down, something that never really happened._

"_It's nothing." There was a pregnant pause, followed by a sigh. "You know, today's Father's Day and it will be the 2__nd__ year in a row that my dad hasn't been home to celebrate it with us. I know that he can't fly in for one weekend and all, but I just wish that we could see him without video chatting on his big day." Jamie finally explained. Jack looked bemused._

"_What's Father's Day?"_

_Jamie looked slightly startled at the question before laughing. "I guess you wouldn't know about it. Well, it's a day when everyone gives thanks to their dads and grandfathers and husbands. It's like saying, 'we appreciate everything you did for us this past year.' Of course, you only get to celebrate it if you have kids, hence Father's Day." Jack knotted his eyebrows._

"_So where's your dad?" Jack asked bluntly. Jamie looked down at the picture again and showed it to Jack. It was of a man that had Jamie's smile in a uniform that Jack immediately recognized. It was an army uniform. He had seen so many different kinds over the centuries but there was no mistaking it._

"_Right now, my dad is stationed in Afghanistan. It's been a coincidence that is gone on Father's Day these past two years but I wish he could be here so we could give him an actual Father's Day." An idea struck Jamie and he turned towards Jack. "Who's your dad, Jack?" _

_Jack was stunned at the question. He had never really thought who his dad was. Technically, he had a father when he was human, but he had died when Jack was 8 by a pack of wild animals. It could be MiM, but he had never met him and frankly, he didn't consider him his father. His creator, but not his father. Jack shrugged._

"_I don't really have a dad, Jamie." He answered. The little boy pursed his lips and flopped back down on his bed._

"_Well, I always thought that North was like your dad. And the Tooth Fairy was your mom. Maybe you should do something for him. I'm sure he would like that." Jamie stated. Jack grinned as he thought of an idea._

"_Thanks Jamie; maybe I will. I got to go kid; I don't think Sunshine is going to like me staying in her area anymore." With a ruffle of the boy's hair, Jack was back off to the pole, where he had been staying off and on for the past couple of months since North found out Jack didn't really have a home. He had to get started on his gift._

He had spent all day working on it. His fingers ached and were now a multi-colored mess. And there was a good chance that his hoodie and face had paint on them too. But it was worth. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. There was a faint 'come in' and the telltale sound of the door unlocking. Jack carefully opened the door and peeked in. North was seated at his desk, looking over some new toy designs.

"Ah Jack, what do you need?" North asked, looking up from his work. Jack walked over to him and carefully set down the gift. North looked bemused. "Present? For me? Why?"

Jack nervously fidgeted with the edge of his hoodie. "I was visiting Jamie for the last time until late fall when he told me it was Father's Day. He explained to me that it's a day where you give your father thanks for everything he's done. Since I don't have a dad, I decided to thank you. For you know, giving me a place to crash when I need it and accepting me in the Guardians and helping me through everything."

North was shocked. He hadn't looked at his calendar and since he had no children, there wasn't any reason to mark it or pay attention. Maybe Jack was starting to see him as a father figure. That thought made his heart grow a little warmer. He smiled softly at the winter sprite and took the present. "Thank you Jack. I am honored." Jack gave him a shy smile before looking back down at the floor.

After wrestling with the layers of tape that the boy had put on it, North had finally unwrapped the box and opened it. What was inside was beautiful. It was a statue, depicting the sitting area of Santoff Clausen with the Guardians. North was in his usual giant red chair, arms raised as if he was telling a grand story. Tooth was somehow floating in midair, her mini fairies around her. Sandy was standing near the fire, a cup of eggnog in his hand, making an image of an airplane above his head. Bunny was leaning against the banister, arms crossed but a smile on his face. And the Jack was on the couch farthest away from the fire, sending a line of frost towards Bunny, laughing. It felt as if it was made out of ice, but the whole sculpture was painted in vivid colors, making the scene seem almost life like. This was just after they had finished defeating Pitch, before everyone left to fix the damage done on their territory. Jack rubbed his neck.

"I read that a lot of kids make pictures and stuff for Father's Day about happy memories with their family. So I decided to make a sculpture and paint it. It took a while to make sure the paint stuck and that I got all the details right. It's made out of indestructible ice. It won't melt, won't break, won't chip. And I know I'm not the easiest person the get ahold of, so if you press my staff on the sculpture, it will contact me and tell me to go to the pole. You know, so you don't have to do the Aurora Borealis every time." Jack explained. North was amazed at the craftwork put into it. Setting on the front of his desk, North got up and enveloped Jack in a bear hug. The winter child tensed for a moment, before hesitantly returning the hug.

"It is a beautiful gift Jack. Thank you. I will keep it for forever." Jack grinned.

"Happy Father's Day North."

_**So, this was short. I decided to do a Father's Day special like I did for Mother's Day. And since I was one a ROTG roll, why not do one on Jack and North. So this is placed in right after the first chapter of Names and Titles, but you don't really have to read it to understand. So, that's it. Review please! Ciao! Happy Father's Day!**_


End file.
